Safeguard to Paradise
by FPwoper
Summary: A hunt gone particularly wrong, Castiel has to deal with the consequenses, even though he really can't. Rated K for safety, songfic, mentions of Destiel, sad!


**Title:** Safeguard to Paradise  
**Summary:** A hunt gone particularly wrong, Castiel has to deal with the consequenses, even though he really can't.  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word count:**647

**A/N: **I found my old fanfictions again, and I was looking whether I uploaded them. Apparently, I didn't, so here is the first one. I think four or five others will come, soon, but I hate typing things over and I have to do that in order to upload them (since my handwriting isn't that readable when I write fanfiction, so scanning isn't that great an idea). I'm sorry for any mistakes, I typed it as quick as possible since the detective series 'Death in Paradise' was waiting for me. I love it.  
I wrote the series of short fics at school, where they could only take one page in my notebook (A4-sized), so these are short. I'll try and post 'em all, if I get some reviews. I'm getting a bit depressed for the lack of them D: humour me, please. As said, all mistakes are my own. I don't like my work being read before I'm completely sure I'm agreeing with the text and I am never totally agreeing with the text xD I'm sorry for mistakes in grammar. You can let me know, though. I am happy with every comment I'll get ;)

I do not own Castiel or Dean, or Supernatural. (c) Eric Kripke and CW Entertainment.  
I also do not own the title. It's named after a song by Epica, _Safeguard to Paradise_. I just adore the song. Go listen to it: www. youtube watch?v=tT9H465KdtM (remove spaces)

* * *

**Safeguard to Paradise**

Castiel scouted forward and caught the falling man. Inside he was panicking but his outward appearance was still calm and collected. _Keep calm and carry on_, as the British always said. Right now his focus was on saving the bloodied, broken man and keeping himself uninjured. The demon was vicious and knew what was going on between them. He was particularly keen on separating the two of them and driving both of them crazy.  
Castiel swallowed hard and made his decision. He took his angel sword out and cut off the demon's head. He took a deep breath, gathered the man in his arms and vanished off, only to reappear seconds later on the exact spot he'd left the demon. He had to finish this, make sure the demon's _soul_ – lacking a better word – went either to Hell or Heaven and didn't linger. He burned the vessel and knew the soul had left. He vanished again and reappeared at the man's side.  
'Dean?' he softly asked and carded his fingers through the man's hair. 'Are you all right?' The man, Dean, didn't stir and Castiel felt his panic resurface. Dean always responded to him, whether it was talking or a pick up in the heart rate. Now he didn't however. Not at all. Castiel sagged at Dean's side. 'Dean... Dean... please wake up. Please. Don't... don't be dead.' Castiel took Dean in his arms and felt around Dean's soul with his Grace. He was able to feel his soul leaving him and _it hurt._ It hurt him to know Dean was leaving him like this, just because of his stupidity. 'Dean,' he whispered, voice rougher than usual. He practically saw Dean's soul leave him as tears started to spill from his eyes. 'Don't leave me, Dean, please.' He kissed Dean but it didn't work, not as in the fairy tales. Dean didn't wake up. Frankly, it wasn't _True Love's First Kiss_; they'd kissed before. True love it was, though. Castiel's Grace had recognized Dean's soul in Hell. They were destined to be together and now... Castiel didn't want to admit it, didn't want it to be true... now Dean was dead. Admitting, saying, or even thinking made it even worse, Castiel thought. It made it more real. He started to pray with a shaking voice. 'Dear Father, please take... please take this... this soul to you. Please let him... let him have his peace... in Heaven, at... at your side. Please, Father, don't let him suffer... again... in Hell... and...' Castiel choked, fighting his tears but failing. After one tear that slowly made its way down Castiel's face the dam broke and the flood came. Castiel folded himself around Dean's body, not wanting to let it go. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Dean. I love you...'  
They should never have gone out to hunt something without any preparations. It was all Castiel's fault.

* * *

When Sam entered the room, he saw a great white light. He had to shield his eyes to avoid being blinded. The glow slowly dimmed and after a minute Sam was sure he could look again. His eyes having to adjust to the light again, it took him a while to properly see the situation in front of him.  
There were two bodies, lying together seemingly peaceful. At first Sam thought it was just Cas and Dean blissed out over each other after some kind of mind-blowing gay sex. But then he checked out the weird linings behind Castiel and he saw what it was.  
He quickly felt around for a pulse in Dean's neck, panicking when he didn't find one. It convinced him of his idea being true and his heart clenched. Dean was dead... and Castiel died, as it seemed, immediately after. Sam had to hold himself back from crying. _At least they are together in Heaven._


End file.
